


The Trickster and The Maid

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: The Trickster and The Maid [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Maid, Some of everything, Then fluff, Then smut, Thor - Freeform, master - Freeform, prince - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long-living elfish maid tells her story of Loki, and how he became everything in her world. (ps. Smut. A little. Later, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Known Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first published fanfic, and I hope you like it! Please feel free to point out any mistakes, and I will be glad to fix them. Enjoy!

        The smell of the garden eased your mind. It always did, especially when you needed to take a break from the royal court. Being a maid to the Queen of Asgard had its disadvantages: and Prince Loki was number one. He was the brattiest kid you’ve ever seen, always pulling horrible tricks on you and the other maids.

        Once, you and Celdi, Loki’s servant, were cleaning Prince Thor’s quarters, which took about four hours. Loki and Thor were out practising with Thor’s friends – or so we thought. As you finished the Prince’s room, you walked out the door and down the hall, taking the laundry to the wash house. The large, wheeled bins glided along with you; one being pushed in front, and the other you dragged behind yourself.

        Rounding the corner, you ran into him. Actually, more like ran him over. The metal bar on the end of the laundry bin hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards as you stopped suddenly.

        “Oh, my Prince! Are you alright?” You asked, running around the bin to help him stand. Once he was upright and brushing himself off, the 12-year-old Prince Loki looked up at you with his bright emerald eyes.

        “I’m fine, thank you. I was on my way to my room; I didn’t know that you were going to hit me as I came around the corner. It was my fault, not yours. Please, do not say sorry.” He smirked, continuing his saunter down the hall. You rolled your eyes, and began pushing the bins once again down the hall.

        You had almost reached the laundry room when you heard a scream. You left the bins, hurriedly running back towards the Prince’s rooms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

        Once there, you saw who and what had caused the scream. Loki was standing in the middle of the hall between the entrances to his and Thor’s rooms, calmly holding a python in his hands. Celdi, who you guessed to be the one who had screamed, had fainted against the wall beyond Loki. Two guards approached the rooms from the other end of the hall, one taking the snake, and one grabbing Loki. He was locked in the dungeon for three days, to be taught a lesson. That was not the first time, though, and certainly not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot before! But I have remembered! I own NO ONE from Marvel. Okay. Cool.


	2. A Change of Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is left with a decision. Will she choose to change her fate, and follow the pleading request of her Queen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank to all the readers, and even more thanks for the kudos! I am so happy! I just wanted to say that, and that my updates on this fic will be random and hopefully quick. I have many chapters planned, and I plan on writing this fairly quickly. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and thanks again!

Ever since the incident, you saw only Lady Frigga. The entire castle had Loki under house arrest and Thor’s lessons got doubled. Years had passed, and you did as the Queen of Asgard told you, no more. You hadn’t even been in that part of the castle again – until today.  
Earlier, the Queen had approached you with the offer that changed your life.  
\-------------------------------------------  
“My dear,” Frigga walked over to you as you tidied her chambers.  
You stood up straight before bowing your head to speak.  
“Yes, my Queen?” You feel her move away from you. Looking up, your gaze found her standing at the balcony.  
“My son, Loki, has become deathly ill.” She spoke without turning to you. You took a few silent steps towards her, to hear her quiet words better.  
“He will need a maid to take care of him.” She turned to you. “I have chosen you, for I know you are able and trusted. My only question is this: Are you willing to take on this task, and care for a young man?” She pleaded, and the look in her eyes told you the story: Loki had caused mischief with the other maid that was sent in before.  
You walked over to her and took her hands in yours, smiling. “My Queen, I would be honoured.”  
\------------------------------------------  
You walked up to his door, ready to relieve the maid already there. Reaching up, you hesitated slightly before knocking quietly.  
“Yes? Is that you, (y/n)?” Recognizing you, the maid opened the door and beckoned you inside. She showed you around a little; where everything was, and where you would be sleeping. It was a small room just off of his, with its own small bathroom and closet. After showing you around, she led you up to Loki’s bed. It stood on a three-step raised platform, hidden away in a huge alcove in the back of the room.  
The draperies surrounding the bed were amazing. Ebony, emerald, and gold ran all around the bed, reflecting the light in stunning patterns on the walls. But with the curtains shut and you were unable to see him.  
“This is where he stays, all the time. He really is quite boring, but he is also quite mean. I’m warning you, he is rude and…painful.” The maid reached up to the curtain, sweeping it open letting the light into the bed and revealing the sickly figure inside.  
It really was Loki. The prince you had run over with the laundry bin. But you felt nothing but power now; he looked weak, laying there on the bed. His charcoal hair framed his alabaster face. You had seen him at ceremonies and he had never been this pale. Watching his face contort, you felt a twinge in your chest, and you reached down to brush his hair back. The maid scoffed, and left.  
You were alone with him: the Prince of Asgard. Not only were you alone with him, but he was beautiful.  
He began coughing. You quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, positioning his body to stop the coughing. When he stopped, and his breathing returned to normal, his eyes slid open. They are unfocused and pale, reflecting the dim light cast by the sun through the window. You smiled down at him awkwardly, not sure what to do.  
At once, he leapt up at you. Your hands came up reflexively and covered your face. Before you knew it, he had you pinned beneath him, his feverish breath hot on the back of your hands.   
“What are you doing here, girl? Are you looking to take advantage of the monster while he sleeps?” Loki sneered at you, his breath coming in now in short gasps. Evidently, the coughing had worn him down more than he wanted to admit.   
You pushed him off of you, and back down onto the bed. Pressing down on him, you saw his face change. The rage was gone; all that was left was pain. You quickly took a little of your weight off of him, though careful not to let him get any leverage in the situation.   
“My name is (y/n). And I am your new maid,” you said, smiling sweetly down at him. “I would advise against any tricks. I have been your mother’s maid her entire life and she has taught me a few tricks herself. So just remember, I have something up my sleeve to match anything that comes out of yours.” Your eyes shined with the strand of power you had over him in this moment.   
You got up, carefully helping him back up onto the pillows and ignoring the glare he gave you. “Would you like anything else, my Prince?” you asked, careful of wording, as always.  
“Just…go find something to do,” he snarled, crossing his arms and looking away like a child.  
“Very well, sire,” You began walking away, but thought better of it and glanced back. “Do try to get some rest. Your body was shaking quite a bit earlier. You should try to get your strength back.” His expression of surprise was well worth the risk. Before he could snap you some angry retort, you were into your own chambers with the door tightly shut behind you.


	3. Continuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins to be difficult. You act spontaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the long (sorry!) awaited Chapter Three! I've been trying to find a focus between three fanfics and school.. not as easy as I wanted it to be. But here it is! Chapter Two for Durin's Prince is almost ready, as well as Chapter Three of Speed Dating. Yay! So excited! Huge thanks to all of everyone who are reading my writing! It makes me feel so happy!

It was the next morning, and you were exhausted. But you had someone to tend to, so you dragged yourself out of bed and into a simple cleaning dress. Taking a few deep breaths, you made your way out into Loki’s room. You glanced around, expecting him to be up. But you saw that he was lying in his bed. Walking up and standing beside his bed, you shivered. The air around him was so…cold. But he was so...beautiful. The blanket had gotten itself all the way down to his hips so you could see everything from his waist up. And he wasn’t wearing anything at all.   
Blushing, you turned away. Suddenly, you heard him move and start to wake. Turning to face him, you saw him start to sit up.  
“Oh no, you don’t,” you say, walking over and pushing him back down. His bright green eyes glared up at you.  
He whacked your hand away. “Do not touch me, girl. I can get up if I want.” He tried again, and this time you let him. Apparently the pain was too much, for he lay back down a moment later.  
“I will get up at some point today. I have to. I cannot be weak in the eyes of the kingdom.” He closed his eyes, anger radiating from his gorgeous body.  
Taking advantage of his stillness, you grabbed his wrists and straddled his chest. His eyes flew open and he began struggling.  
“Get off of me, girl! I have to see to my duties –”   
“No, I don’t think you do,” you say, binding his hands together with the tie of his pants that had been lying on the floor. “The Queen has ordered that you rest and recuperate. You need to regain your strength and you cannot do that if you keep hurting yourself!” You bound his wrists to the post of his bed, and tightened the ties.  
“You are to stay here and rest. I will not have you running around.” You drew his blanket up on his chest, covering more of his body. He glared at you silently, filled with rage.  
Walking to the door, you left to get breakfast for the both of you. Once you reached the hallway, you stopped, marvelling at what you had done. The Queen would surely disagree with your course of action…but she may also have a better idea.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had gotten the food, and were on your way back when you noticed something different about the door to Loki’s room. Approaching it, you saw it was blackened and scorched.   
“What-” you began to say. Something heavy hit the door and seemed to explode. You quickly set down the tray of food. Opening the door, you saw Loki still on his bed. Confused, you looked around. His magic! You ran over to him, to make him stop. But what you saw made you stop short. He had wiggled his way right out from underneath the blanket – and he wasn’t wearing anything. You felt colour rise in your face as you stared at him.  
Loki looked back at you darkly. “Like what you see, girl?” He smirked, making your insides squirm with butterflies.  
“I do not, sire.” His expression changed to surprise. “I am very disappointed, that is all. I shall have to speak to your mother about this.” You swept of the room, slamming the door on Loki’s surprised face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
`The Queen came quickly, after hearing that Loki was using his magic. You had conveniently forgotten to tell her about tying him to his bed, but she would surely understand.  
“You said he was throwing things with magic, (y/n)? Are you sure?” Lady Frigga spoke quickly as the two of you almost ran to Loki’s room.  
“Yes, My Lady. Throwing things at the door,” you said, thoroughly shaken at Loki’s behavior.  
When you reached the Prince’s room, you took a deep breath while Lady Frigga opened the door.   
The next few minutes turned out as quite a blur. Lady Frigga was yelling at Loki, Loki was yelling back, and you were holding your head. You got one piece of information out of the yelling: Loki was the one hurting you. Lady Frigga pushed you into your room, allowing Loki’s spell to fail. After that you passed out, but they were still yelling.


	4. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up, and tries to carry on normally. But she can't help the look of his gorgeous body...can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So very very sorry! I've been so busy lately. But here it is. The Fourth Chapter. (I promise the fifth won't be that far away!) Anyways, enjoy. Please comment if you want to, I enjoy any and all feedback.

Your mind drew a blank, and your mouth fell slightly agape. The events of the previous night overwhelmed your mind. Loki had hurt you – and none of it had made any sense. Except food – food made a huge amount of sense.  
The first feat you needed to accomplish was standing up. Thankfully, the door handle was to you right, and a vanity was to your left. Grasping the door handle, and laying your left hand on the smooth surface of the vanity, you slowly pushed and pulled your way into first a kneeling, and then a standing, position.  
You closed your eyes, concentrating all your energy on stopping your legs from shaking. Once you were able to regain your full composure, you set yourself up for the next feat: getting out of you room, through Loki’s, and into the hall. But a mix of feelings somewhere between fear and lust stopped you.  
Winning the inner battle against your emotions, you quickly open the door, step out, and shut it behind you. Taking a breath to steady yourself once again, you look up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was dark and barren. Glancing around, you saw him. Hunched over, Loki stood silhouetted by the morning sun coming in through the open balcony doors. Even as only a silhouette, he was far more than stunning. He had once again discarded his shirt, standing in only a pair of dark green trousers. As you opened you mouth to speak, you realised you had been holding your breath. Feeling a blush rise to your cheeks, you walk quickly to the door opposite you. But as you were reaching for the door handle, Loki cleared his throat.  
“I’m…sorry.” He had said the words, but you couldn’t register why. Throughout the kingdom, Loki was known to never say sorry to anyone, for any reason.   
After an undetermined length of stunned silence, you felt you could respond.  
“I shall retrieve your breakfast from the kitchens, my lord,” you said, not looking at him. “You should be laying down, sire. You wouldn’t want to provoke your wounds.”   
`And at once, you left, fleeing down the halls.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reaching the kitchens, you smiled at the lady who handed you the tray. You didn’t know her name, but she had always given you the meals for Lady Frigga. She smiled back.  
You walked out the door and back down the hall, wondering what would become of you after Loki was well again. Would you be sent back to Lady Frigga? Or put to work someplace else in the castle? Or, perhaps, you would be sent away from the castle altogether, to live your own life outside the walls. You sighed, knowing things would never be the same again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Struggling with the door, you finally set down the tray and opened it. Picking it up and walking inside, you stood silently as the door fell swiftly shut behind you.   
“Prince Loki? I have breakfast, my lord,” you called, marching forward and letting your gaze search the room. But when you found him, you were taken aback. He was back on his bed, resting, just as you had told him to. Odd, you thought, that he would actually listen.  
You approached the bed carefully, prepared for anything Loki might try and pull on you. Reaching the edge of the bed, you sat down facing him.  
“Prince Loki? Are you awake?” You whispered. His eyes fluttered for a moment, then opened.   
“I most certainly am now, wench. What is it?” He growled, pushing the blanket down to his waist – once again exposing his bare chest.  
“I have your morning meal here. Are you strong enough to eat?” you asked, prepared to be completely torn apart.  
“No, I am not.” You looked surprised. “Do you mind…feeding me?” he looked away, and you noticed colour in his cheeks.  
You smiled. “Of course not, my lord; I am here to serve you. What would you like first?” You opened the lid of the tray, revealing toast, eggs, and small pieces of ham. For a moment, Loki surveyed the tray with a look of concentration. Then, he pointed.  
“The ham,” he said, looking directly into your eyes. Unconsciously, you stared into his bright, green eyes with your (e/c) ones. They were mesmerizing. But then he smirked, and you stare turned into a glare.  
Setting the tray in front of you on the bed, you scooted forward a bit, so you were more in front of him. Taking a fork in your hand, you speared a piece of ham and brought it up in front of his face.  
He brought up his hand and grasped your wrist, bringing the fork to his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked with yours, he cleaned the fork, chewed, and swallowed. You watched him the entire time. And you kept watching until he cleared his throat impatiently, causing him to collapse into a severe coughing fit. Alarmed, you rested a hand on his leg, not knowing what else to do. When it had passed, you brought up another forkful of ham. It continued this way until the entire platter had been cleared.   
“I’ll be back soon, my lord. I must return this to the kitchens. I shall then attend to duties here until lunch arrives.” You nodded your head at him, to which he smirked in response and waved you out the door.   
The rest of the day went on in much the same way. When lunch came, you fed him that, and the same with dinner. In between, you cleaned and puttered around his room and yours. Loki had fallen asleep soon after dinner, so took advantage of his balcony and the setting sun. Checking on Loki, you smiled; he would sleep through the night. Running to your room for your book, you sat outside and read until the sun went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case someone wants to know, my tumblr is the-elvish-trekkie, and I will write requests from there and post them here if anyone would like. Thanks for reading!


	5. Intriguing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader learns of a seemingly different side of Loki. And she isn't too sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here it is: Chapter Five. I swear, it won't be as long. But don't hold me to that...

A voice. Through the murky depth of the dream, you could hear a voice. It was deep – probably male. And it was very far away. You tried to reach towards it, but all that existed was dark emptiness. You were alone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When your eyes did finally open, they were met with the most beautiful emerald eyes. You smiled sleepily, stretching. After blinking a couple of times, you remembered where you were. Standing up, you walked past Loki, who was watching you curiously, and into your room to freshen up for the day.   
Once there, you leaned against the closed door and your eyes slid shut. You had fallen asleep! You hadn’t meant for that to happen. Shaking your head, you made your way to the vanity and sat down.   
Realizing you needed to get breakfast; you hurriedly brushed your hair and re-braided it, rushing out to the kitchens.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had run all the way to the kitchen, but only walked as fast as you could on the way back, so as not to disturb the food on the tray. Walking into the room, you saw Loki sitting on his bed, head hanging and shoulders slumped.  
“I apologize, sire, for being late with your breakfast,” you said, hurrying to set the food in front of him and bow low. When he didn’t move, you looked up. “Sire…?”  
Loki shook his head lightly. “Don’t call me that. Loki would suffice. And you are not too late – I am fine.”  
You blinked. You were not permitted to call him by his name – he is royalty. You stepped up closer and sat on the edge of the bed, the furthest away from him you could be.   
“Loki.” You said quietly. He looked up, the pain and anguish he was in very pronounced in his face. Your eyes widened, and you moved closer to him. He gave you a small smile and took your hand, causing you to jump a little.   
“Would you like to take me for a walk in the garden, after breakfast? I promise to be a perfect gentleman,” he said, leaning close to you to nibble your earlobe. You leaned toward his body, and he pulled you closer, half into his lap, as his mouth glided over your neck and ear. He planted a kiss right at your jaw, before nipping a little with his teeth. You let out a small moan, causing him to bite down on the flesh of your neck.  
Your hands grabbed at his waist, pulling yourself fully onto his lap, one leg on either side of him. He reached up and pulled your shirt open, the ripping sound echoing around the room and spurring you on. His pushed your head back and began to bite and kiss at your breasts, pushing you up towards his mouth.   
Your breathing became faster, and your eyelids slid shut. As your head fell back, you felt him laying you on the bed below him.   
Your eyes opened, and you saw him above you, framed in the light peeking in the window. He smiled slowly, and reached down to plant a kiss on your lips with his soft, loving ones. You pushed up into his kiss, causing him to lower his body onto yours. You moaned as you felt his erection press against your thigh – before he was gone.   
You sat up quickly, your head whipping around to find where Loki had gone. You spotted him on the floor in front of the fire, head down, and breathing heavy.  
Standing, you walked quietly over to him. As you stood above him, he spoke to you, so quiet you could barely hear him.  
“I can’t…it hurts…too much…Please…help me up…” he muttered, reaching up with a shaking hand. You carefully slid his arm around your shoulder, and helped him to the bed. Laying him down, you tucked in the blankets carefully.   
“Tomorrow, we’ll go on that walk. You can’t go anywhere now. Rest; I’ll see how you are when I bring lunch to you.” You hesitated, before leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. To Trust in a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love from a monster? Advice from a Queen? And the cold shoulder to a certain someone? What a crazy chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again. Thank so much for all of the support, in the form of hits, kudos, or comments. I appreciate each and every one of them. Enjoy!

The rest of the day had gone nicely. At lunch, you left for food – and when you returned, Loki has risen from his bed and walked across the room to sit in front of the fire. Reaching him, you fed him silently, trying to determine his condition. He seemed well enough, but you were still unsure of his true state.  
“My lord?” you asked as you sat at his feet. When he didn’t answer, you continued.  
“Do you still wish to go on that walk? I mean, if you feel strong enough…” you trailed off, unsure if he would be offended and his famous temper would flare up against you.   
The moment of silence that followed your question was awkward and uncomfortable. With each second, you grew more fearful that he was angry with you.  
“Yes.”  
You jumped. His voice had been so soft, and so quiet. You had been expecting quite the opposite reaction. Quickly realizing that you had been gawking at him, you stood up and got him a clean set of clothes. Setting them on the bed, you turned to leave.  
“Stop,” he ordered softly. Turning back to him, you looked at him, confused. “I need help to dress myself.” You were surprised at his words. But you walked back to him nonetheless as he stood up, and steadied him as he stood there. After a few moments, he faced you to him, and began to untie his trousers.   
“A-are you sure that I shouldn’t leave; I can come back and help with your shirt, but this is a little too much…” you stuttered out, as he dropped his silk trousers to the ground. Loki held onto your shoulders as he stepped out of them, and you did everything in your power to not look at his crotch, which was now exposed, just like the rest of his body. You felt yourself squirm – and butterflies flew franticly in your stomach. Your breathing became short and your eyes wandered…down…down…and then they stopped.   
He was large, to say the least, and extremely rigid. That was probably the result of the decreased number of women being forced to make love to him these days. Still, it made you notice the wetness between your thighs, and the fluttering of your heart at your pulse-points.   
“Loki…?” you asked unable to move your gaze from his thick cock. He laughed, and reached down to make you look at his face.   
“My dear (Y/n)…have you not realized? I want you, darling…more than anything…” You pressed his lips to yours in a sweet, wanton kiss. You melted immediately – and threw your arms around his neck.   
Realizing your place, you pulled back. You walked quickly to your door, eager to get away from his tricks, and his lies. That’s all this ever was.  
“Put your damn clothes on. We’re not going for that walk.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After pacing in your room for a couple of hours, you realized that you should go and talk to Lady Frigga about this. Preparing yourself to open the door, you heard a small knock. Startled, you hesitated. It could be Loki, trying to trick you again.   
“Hello?” You called out.  
A muffled cough came from the other side. “I’m truly sorry…for everything. I understand if you wish to leave and not return.” Then you heard shuffling as he moved across the room.  
You opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle him, or yourself. Closing it behind you, you glanced around and saw him on the bed, face down, and fully dressed.   
You left then, not wanting to talk to anyone except Frigga, and not wanting to be trapped here any longer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I can’t believe that he would do such a thing to you,” Lady Frigga said, dismay and anger in her tone. “Why would he have tried to take advantage of you, and how could he have not seen this coming?”  
“I don’t know,” you answered. “It scared me, and made me want to run away and never go back. So I decided to run away. The second part may not be so easy…”   
Lady Frigga walked over to you, her hand coming to rest on your shoulder. You had a brief flash of Loki doing the same thing hours ago. You shook of the feeling of dread.  
“I can’t take you away from there. Not now, when Loki is most venerable. But I can give you some advice: push him away. Don’t give him any indication whatsoever that you have any intention of being close to him. He’ll either try to force himself on you, or he’ll get frustrated and leave you alone. If the former happens, and you have proof, I then have the ability to take you away from there and position you here again, or perhaps give you a good amount of time off. It’s your choice. The only other option is to try to love him back. If he truly has feelings for you, he won’t run away if you try to commit to him.” Lady Frigga smiled at you.  
“I shall try to put up with him, my Lady. He can’t take too much longer to get better, can he?” You smiled back, your decision made. Standing, you took a deep breath. After you said your goodbyes to the Queen, you left her chambers once again to make the journey back to Loki’s.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once you arrived, you went straight to him with dinner. Setting the tray down in front of him, you stepped back and stood there, unmoving. Loki looked at you, confused, before realizing what was happening.  
“Are you ignoring me? You know, that’s going to be very difficult if you keep staying to take care of me,” he said, offering a small smile, which you did not return. He stood shakily and stepped up to you, wrapping his arms around you. “I’m sorry for what I have done. Thank you for not leaving me.”  
Right then and there, you ached. You ached for him, for the pain he was feeling, and for your decision. You wished that you could wrap your arms around him, forgive him, and maybe fall in love with him. But you couldn’t – not now.   
Pushing him back, you looked him in the eyes.   
“I can’t do this. Whatever you want me to be, I can’t. I am here to feed you and tend to your healing wounds; nothing more. There will never be anything more.”  
And with that, you ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! :)


	7. Suspicion...of Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki draws the reader out of her room, but something unprecedented happens...and I know you've all been waiting for this. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading my work, it makes me so happy! So enjoy this chapter, and there shall be another coming soon. You may also notice that this work has been added as part of a series, and has a set number of chapters. I plan on trying to finish that before the new year. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm going to warn against reading this to anyone who does want to read smut. Just saying. It isn't insanely important to the storyline.

Your room was your prison, and Loki was the warden. Also, he was falling in love with you. And that was not on the agenda and totally unexpected. You were scared about the whole love thing, having never experienced it before. The way that Loki made you feel was…womanly. Hot, sexy, and thoroughly loved. And you hadn’t a clue what to do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had been sitting against the back of your door for the better part of an hour, crying. Loki was on the other side. At first he was calling your name and knocking, but he had given up and now sat against the other side of the door, talking quietly to you. You couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it made you want to listen – to open the door and snuggle into his lap and let him talk and talk his heart out: to run your hands through his thick, black hair; to give yourself completely to him, forever. But the cost of what could happen would be too high – he could so easily be lying. After all, it was his speciality.  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, you stood up, leaning against the door for support. With your hand on the door handle and the tears just starting to dry on your face, you pushed open the door as hard as you could. Loki jumped suddenly away, surprised. Taking in your slumped, teary composure, he quickly moved to stand in front of you, wrapping his arms loosely around you.   
“My dearest (Y/n)…is it I that has done this to you?” he whispered the words into your ear, trying not to startle you. You responded by pushing him away, roughly. He looked hurt, and reached for you again. Anger bubbled up inside you, causing you to run away towards the balcony. The tears had begun to run again, fresh and wet against your cheeks.   
Reaching the balcony, you sat against the outside wall, facing the setting sun. Soon, the tears came faster and you began to sob. Loki came over and knelt at your side. He brushed your hair away from your face, kissed away the tears on that side of your face. Soon, you had composed yourself enough to look over at him.   
He was stunning. The red of the sun cast a kaleidoscope of colours through his hair, and turned his pale, icy skin warm and welcoming. His eyes told you that he was sorry, and his soft touches confirmed it. Whether or not he was lying, you didn’t care. In that moment, you needed him.   
You threw your arms around his neck, catching him off-guard and pushing him over. Momentum was not in your favor – you fell right on top of him as he crashed to the floor of the balcony.  
“I’m sorry…” you spoke quietly, feeling the tears well up inside you again. But his soft laughter made you stop. He looked up at you lovingly, making you smile shyly back. Suddenly, you realized what position you were in. Your legs tangled with Loki’s and your chest was pressed against his. You felt his arms come up around you and press your lower back into him. Somewhere deep inside you, you felt a fire ignite. It gave you courage and a want so pure that you couldn’t stop your next actions.  
Moving your legs to either side of him, you pushed against his chest and ended up sitting on his lower stomach. His eyes shone with questions, making you smile bigger and move yourself lower. The groan that exited his mouth as you pressed your most private part against his was beautiful. It gave you confidence, the effect you could have on him. You ground against him, rolling your hips up his groin: he growled in response and took possession of your hips with his hands, bringing you down onto him harder and pressing you against him longer. You moaned into the night, not caring who heard you. All you cared about was that there was a god beneath you, and you were going to make the most of it.   
You tried to remove his hands, so suddenly stopping Loki’s pleasure that he hissed in response and flipped over on top of you, pinning you to the ground. You noticed he was very careful of his wound though, not making the same mistake he previously had.   
“How dare you try to stop me? I need you,” his voice had gotten deeper, turning from smooth and silky to rough and gravely within moments, dripping with lust. You immediately felt him shift and move off of you. You startle, sitting up and watching him move into the room. He motioned for you to follow him, before slowly starting to remove his shirt. As he lifted over his head and exposed his chest to you, your insides flipped around and a strange wetness grew present between your legs, begging for something. As you reached him, standing by the bed, Loki took hold of your dress and caressed it. Taking the laces into his hands, he nimbly began to undo them, taking note of the way your chest and face flushed and your breathe came faster.   
The laces dealt with, Loki removed the corset from your body, unsettling your dress underneath. You shivered, despite the warmth of the room. The look in Loki’s eyes was one of…not quite lust. It seemed to have changed – it was softer, somehow, and held more care. Surprised, you realized it was love.  
You reached out to him, grasping his tunic in your hands and pulling him close. You pushed your lips against his, applying not too much pressure, but enough to make him growl. Slowly, he moved back from you and removed his tunic and showed you every muscle clearly defining his torso. Reaching out to touch his chest, you mapped it in your mind, trailing your hands over him. His eyes slid shut, and he relaxed into your wandering touches.   
But soon your touches turned from innocent to prying. You let yourself follow his chest down and your fingers ran along the edge of his trousers, bringing him back out of his trance. Immediately, he grabbed your dress and ripped it off – it landed somewhere to the right, in pieces. You stood there in naught but your shift and panties. He was fiddling with the ties on his trousers then, trying to get them undone fast. Your face flushed and you wrapped your arms around yourself, suddenly fearful of this half-naked god in front of you. Loki noticed your discomfort and stopped untying his trousers. They hung open, but didn’t quite show his hardened length. He reached out to you and hugged you tight against him, muttering words of another language into your ear. Slowly, he brought you out of your state, and Loki peeled off your shift, making his eyes turn dark and his hands go back to his open trousers.   
“Will you let me have you, (y/n)? Shall I give myself to you?” Loki let his trousers fall to the floor, and he kicked them aside. That left nothing on him, and you in nothing but your panties. Your blush now reached from your forehead to your toes, and your whole body was humming. Your eyes wavered on his for a moment, before locking onto something…lower.   
His glorious member was standing at attention – and it was not small by any means. Your first thought was ‘Wow’, and the second was ‘that’s going to be inside me’. It made your wetness grow and your eyes darken. You reached down to slide off your panties, but Loki stopped your hands. He guided you over to the large king-sized bed, lifting you up bridal-style and setting you down on your back in the middle of it. You pressed your legs together, suddenly very shy, with Loki hovering above you.   
His smile became soft, and he slid your panties off slowly, kissing your stomach as he did. Your shyness began to fade as Loki threw your panties away and began stroking himself, tip to base, slowly. His eyes slid shut and he let out a soft moan. You reached up to him, bringing his lips to yours and you ravished them. Loki stopped his motions and pulled away from you, parting your legs gently with his hands.   
Lying down so that his face was level with your womanhood, he blew cold air across you, causing you to shiver and clench your legs together – except that his head was in the way.  
“Please let me do this for you, (y/n),”Loki whispered to you, his voice as thick and heavy as his cock had looked. You bit your bottom lip, but released his head and let him press his tongue to your center. The pleasure sparked through you so fast that your back arced off of the bed and your fingers tangled in his hair, trying to pull him closer to you. Loki hummed against you and began taking huge licks of you, causing your head to fall back, eyes closed and mouth wide in silent pleasure.  
Another wave hit you as he took your clit into his mouth and sucked, while he fingered your opening. He was determined to make you wet and ready for him, it seemed. When he came up for air, he smiled at you, and you could see your wetness dripping down his chin. But he had a question in his eyes again.  
“Are you sure that you want this, (y/n)?” You nodded excitedly. “Then I’ll have to stretch you out first: so that I don’t hurt you.” You nodded again, and he took that moment to push one long, nimble finger inside you and curl it upwards. You cried out, as it ached a little. Loki stopped suddenly, letting you adjust, before slipping another finger inside you. The stretch was uncomfortable, but you didn’t mind. He started pumping his fingers slowly in and out of you, making you squirm and moan, trying to get more. Loki pulled them out then, apparently deeming you ready for his girth.   
As he leaned over you, with your legs spread around him, Loki smiled so beautifully that you had no doubt it could be anything but genuine. You smiled back: genuine can very easily, as you had always admired the dark prince from a distance.   
“This is your last chance. I’m going to do this, unless you say right now that you want me to stop,” he looked wild then, and you knew that as soon as he started, he wasn’t going to be able to stop.  
“Please, Loki,” you spoke waveringly. “I want you, right now.”   
And with that, he gripped your hips and began to push himself into you, slowly. The stretch of him hurt, and brought tears to your eyes. He noticed your tears and stopped, letting you adjust to the half of his length that was inside of you. When your breathing had slowed some, he pushed the rest of the way in, and then stopped again. The tears had stopped, but the pain took longer to fade. When it did, you nodded to Loki and he began to pull out again, and you noticed the pain a little less as the expression on Loki’s face. He was in total bliss for his actions, and you could tell that he wanted to go faster.  
“You’re so tight, (y/n)…I can’t go this slowly…I apologize…” He gasped, and began to thrust into you faster. The pain was blinding at first, but soon gave way to unimaginable pleasure.   
Every thrust brought stars to your vision, and caused you to buck against him, meeting his every thrust. The pleasure that spiked through your body was constant and harsh – you knew that you couldn’t last very long, as it built inside you.  
Loki grabbed your hips and brought them up at a better angle, causing his member to hit that spot inside you every time. The pressure built inside you and was threatening to overflow when Loki’s movements became erratic and his eyes spoke what both of you couldn’t say – that you were both too close to the edge to stop now. He thrust into you once, twice, and then one final time, and spilt himself inside you as your walls clenched around him and your toes curled. The moment was blissful and wonderful. In the next moment, Loki was kissing all over your face and holding your face in his hands. He had let his body rest on yours, and the sweat on the two of you was making it harder for you to keep him on top of you. As he pushed himself off of you, he slipped out of you, making you both groan with longing.   
“Oh, Loki…my Prince…” you mumbled into his neck as you snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest, stroking your hair.   
“My precious (Y/n)…I will never leave you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, I take requests via my tumblr, the-elvish-trekkie. Message me there and I'll see if I have the ability to write something for you. :) Thanks!


	8. Permission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FROM LOKI'S POV! Loki goes to his mother and asks for information on the Reader. Ulterior motives play a huge part in this story and this chapter, as you all know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the 8th chapter...finally. I realize this has taken me forever, but it's very tedious to write in the viewpoint of an already created character. This was almost painful to write, so it is therefore very short. Enjoy, and please don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it.

The girl had not moved yet, and she was still curled against me. Her hair was tickling my chest, but I ignored it and slowly pushed her off of me. She certainly was beautiful, and I was tempted to stay behind and wake her up with soft touches of my lips and hands. Ignoring the growing hardness between my legs, I stood carefully and dressed quickly, replacing all of my armor and straightening my hair. I walked out of the room, only glancing back at her sleeping body once.   
She truly is mine, I thought. But I have something I must do before I can truly have a claim on her.  
And with that thought and a small smile, I left the room and went to see my mother.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Knocking on the door to my mother’s chambers, I glanced back and forth along the hall, wary of who may be watching. There were too many people that wanted to know what I was doing at all times of day, and the only place I could be truly alone were my own chambers. I turned to look behind me, but my wound made me bend over from the pain. Damn, I had forgotten about that.   
“Loki? Are you alright, my son?” Frigga knelt down to look up at me, concern written on her face. I straightened up, the pain passing.  
“I am fine, mother. I wish to speak with you regarding (Y/n),” I said, brushing into the room and taking a seat on one of the two couches. Frigga shut and locked the door, casting a soft spell so they could not be heard. She sat across from me then, pouring tea for the two of us. Handing a cup and saucer to me, and taking one herself, she settled back into the couch cushions.   
“So, what is it that you would like to discuss?” Frigga asked.   
“I would like to speak with her father about marrying her,” I said, setting down my cup of tea. Frigga leaned forward suddenly, her eyes wide.   
“You would like this woman to be your wife? She is a servant, Loki, and not just that – her father is dead.”   
“Then her mother, perhaps?”  
“She is also dead. The only person whom you need permission from is your father. Which I dare say, will be very hard to get,” Frigga reprimanded me, speaking harshly. I picked the tea back up and took a sip, thinking about my next move. I could go and speak to my father now, but that would also mean an argument. I could talk to Thor, and see if he could help me convince Father, on the other hand.   
“I’ll go speak with Father now. May as well get it over with, and I’ll get Thor on the way there. He may be able to help convince Father.” I stood, walking towards the door. Frigga joined me, bringing the spell down and opening the door. Giving her a hug, I left the room and headed towards Thor’s chambers.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I will help you on one condition, brother – that you promise me you won’t hurt her. If you have even one thought about betraying her, I will not hesitate to have you thrown in the dungeon. Have I made myself clear?” Thor was standing with me outside his door, glaring at me. I smirked at him, before giving him a real smile.  
“I promise that this is real. I want to make her my Princess, and I do not even plan on letting her go. And, Thor?” I called as he began down the hall. My voice stopped him, causing him to turn around.   
“Thank you, brother.” I smiled at him, joining him in his trek down the hall. Thor laughed, throwing his arm around me, making me shy away and growl at him. But he just kept laughing, so happy that his brother was coming around.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Absolutely not. She is a servant girl, and she is not fit to marry my son, much less a Prince of Asgard. Leave my sight and do not speak of this again, Loki.” Odin sat upon his throne, yelling at Thor and me.  
“Please Father, she means everything to me. I do not wish a wedding, or even for her to be a Princess. I only wish for her to belong to me and not another village man.”  
Thor stepped in. “Father, what Loki is trying to do is truthful and wise. I do believe that he is in love with this girl. Father, throw away the rules for one moment and be our father and not our King. Would your answer be different then?”  
Odin stood up and descended the stairs, standing in front of Thor and me. “My answer would be different, yes. But I must be your King before your father, and therefore cannot fulfil this wish of yours, Loki. I am sorry, but you must stop this nonsense. Although I will not stop you from seeing her, you must not make this relationship public.” I nodded, but my shoulders slumped.  
I left then, following Thor out and heading towards our rooms.  
“At least you got that much, brother. I did what I could, but I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”  
“That’s quite alright, Thor. I’ll have to settle for this, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Please leave kudos/comments if I screwed up or I did good. Chapter Nine, 'Are You Falling?', should be up in the next little while, and it will be back in the viewpoint of the Reader. :) You guys are so awesome! Yay!


	9. Are you Falling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel-good moments, a little bit of teasing, and some fun stuff. Kind of a break from the heavy stuff, but that'll be next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter Nine, here! As you can probably see, I only have 4 more chapter until the end of Part One. I won't be putting up part two until next round, but it will continue the same storyline. Enjoy!

READER’s POV:

The bed you were in was different than anything else you’d previously been in, and the sheets were the softest you had ever slept on. You rolled from your stomach to your back, stretching your arms out above you and spreading your legs and toes.  
Your eyes flew open. Where is Loki? The thought struck you and you whipped around the room, searching for a sign of him. But his armor was gone, and so was he, it seemed. Your heart clenched one last time before letting go, and you knelt on the cold carpet surrounding the bed. You knew in your heart that he couldn’t be trusted, and still you found a place for him in your heart.  
The door opened then, allowing a feeling of utter betrayal to wash over you. You hung your head and let your shoulders fall, defeated.  
“(Y/n).”  
His voice startled you, making you turn towards him. Loki looked almost – scared. He slammed the door behind him and ran to you, easily carrying you back to the bed.  
“Loki…I thought you had just left me…like any other one of your women…” you began to sniffle, burying your head in the pillows.  
You heard him move to lie beside you, his metal armor clattering to the floor.  
“I could never just leave you, (Y/n). You are like no one else I’ve ever met…I do believe I’m falling for you,” he said, softly.  
You glanced at him, seeing the shyness about him and the blush that had risen in his cheeks. This is too good, you thought. He was reacting perfectly, as if he wasn’t lying through his teeth, as he must have been doing.  
“I believe you, Loki. Actually,” you rolled over, blushing. “I think I’m falling for you too.”  
Loki smiled brilliantly, pulling you on top of him. “Hmm. You still seem to be undressed, love. I wonder if there can be something done about that…you must be punished for this late morning, miss. And for missing my breakfast,” he spoke into your ear, the whispers of his voice pulling you into his manliness. You giggled at his sudden serious tone.  
“Ah, but my Prince, you forget that you must also be punished.” His eyebrows rose quickly, as his mouth curled into a smirk. “You left me here, all alone, without even a ‘Good morning’.”  
Soon his smirk turned into a smile, and then he straight out laughed at you. Pushing you off of him, he clutched his stomach as he laughed. Your playful mood quickly dissolved into anger and embarrassment at Loki’s laughter, and you got off of the bed and began dressing yourself again. Loki stopped laughing almost immediately, getting up to stop you from leaving altogether.  
“(Y/n), I am so sorry. Please, I was not laughing directly at you, I swear. It was only that you thought you could punish me…I’ve never been with someone so bold as to say that to me, let alone carry it out. Please, if you want to, you can try. You have all the more reason to be angry with me now,” Loki grabbed your arms and made you look at him, speaking right to your face. Betrayed by your curious expression, you decided that it might not be that bad of an idea.  
“So, Loki, how exactly were you planning on punishing me? I wouldn’t give up to you very easily.”  
“You wouldn’t have to. I plan on carrying it out every second of this day. You can have your fun with me tomorrow,” he winked, and pulled his shirt over his head. For a moment, all you could focus on was his white skin, gleaming in the warm sunlight peeking through the curtains. Again, you thought of how perfect he was, how – beautiful he was. You reached out to run your hands along his chest, but his hands stopped you short.  
“You are not allowed to touch me, or to pleasure yourself. I, on the other hand, may do whatever I wish, of course. Now, run me a bath, darling. And do hurry it up,” he let go of your hands and began removing the remainder of his clothes.  
Momentarily startled, it took you a moment to head in the direction of Loki’s bathing chamber and start a bath.  
Once it was hot, Loki strode in wearing absolutely nothing and settled himself into the water. As you about to leave, he stopped you, telling you to sit down and ‘enjoy the show’.  
You knew why he was doing this, but you also knew there was nothing you could do about it. As he sat there in the bathtub, he began stroking his length, which you had done very well at ignoring until this point in time.  
“Please, Loki, stop. I have chores to do, and breakfast to fetch,” you pleaded, scrambling for any excuse to get you away. The scene unfolding before you was making you uncomfortably wet, and you wanted to get away.  
“You are not going anywhere. Not unless someone comes to the door – then you must answer it, no matter what,” he spoke sternly. “Mother should be able to do something about it…”  
He trailed off at the end, confusing you. Shaking your head, you realised something. You may be able to lock Loki in the wash room. It was a long-shot in the dark, but if he could get relaxed enough, you may be able to run for the door and get out before he can get out of the bathtub. So you decided to wait.  
He was putting on quite the show, stroke and pumping himself, the water swishing around the edge of the tub, threatening to spill over. Loki was enjoying himself, and watching you squirm was making him downright giddy, but you could tell he wasn’t close enough. Reaching up, you began massaging one breast while keeping eye contact with Loki. He knew as well as you did that this was helping him, and not for your own pleasure. Still, when you reached up with your other hand, he stopped you with a command.  
“Tsk, tsk – what did I tell you, (Y/n)? You cannot pleasure yourself in any way. You are only allowed to watch.” He closed his eyes and pumped himself furiously. You felt yourself dripping down your thigh, but ignored it, ready to run. Loki began trusting up into his hand, his head falling back with his lips parted. Standing to run, you start towards the door – but you stop. Turning around, you watch him, this image one of the few that no one sees. Shaking your head, you walk quietly over and press your lips to his, catching him off-guard.  
The next thing you knew, he was standing up and all but ripping your clothes off. Stunned as you were, you wanted this. Smiling up at him, you removed your panties and stepped into the tub with him. For a moment, all you did was look at each other, your hands all innocently placed. But his slid to your breasts and yours slid to his member.  
He groaned when your skin made contact with his sensitive spot, thrusting lightly into your hand. You gripped him harder, and he pushed your hands away.  
“Sit down,” he growled, seating himself on the nearest ledge. “It would seem that I am unable to keep myself from you very long…but I will also admit that I do not want to leave your side.” When you didn’t sit, he pulled you down onto him, lining you up as he went. The jolt you felt as he entered was startling, but short-lived. Soon, you were riding him, as you had done on the balcony the previous day. By this time, the water from the tub was everywhere, but neither of you care. You rode each other out to the blissful peace you desired, binding yourself to him in more than just body. In that moment, as your moans and grunts mingled together, you chose to accept him however he chose to be, even if that meant being a completely different person than you had ever heard said about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	10. Permission Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin gives news on his decision to the court, and Loki's scheme is brought to the Reader's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the tenth chapter - only three to go! I promise that there will be a second part, but I don't know when. It's title is 'The Trickster's Love and the Maid's Tricks', if you want to watch for it. Enjoy!

You had been summoned to meet with Odin the next day, and Loki was to accompany you. You could see that this was an important day for him, because he was smiling and asking you to hurry. You let him bug you, but you didn’t want to. The All-Father scared you, not matter what Frigga said. Following Loki down the halls, you entwined your fingers with his, drawing strength from his princely manner.  
“Do you know what he wants to speak to us about?” you whispered, afraid the guards that accompanied you would hear the fear in your voice.  
“I do. And you have no reason to be afraid or worried, love,” Loki leaned over and kissed your brow, giving you a warm, reassuring feeling. You leaned into him a little more as you approached the throne room.   
Stopping outside the closed doors to the hall, you nodded to Loki, and he signalled the guards to open the door and allow them in. Warily, the guards complied, and the grandeur of the throne room of Asgard was upon you.  
Loki led you up the aisle towards Odin, and you could see that the full council had gathered. On the left side of the staircase, Thor and Frigga stood; Thor with a cautious look and Frigga with a smile; on the right stood the Lady Sif and her Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogan, and Volstagg. Lady Sif had a grim smile, but her Warriors were all wary of Loki. You held on tightly to Loki’s arm, using him as a lifeline to keep you from falling down, literally. He laid his hand on yours reassuringly, smiling down at you. You smiled back, but it did not reach your eyes.  
“(Y/n) and Prince Loki, you are here to receive news on the request that Prince Loki has made of me.” Odin stood, leaning on his sceptre and slowly descending the stairs as he spoke. “I have been in council with the Queen, and with my Warriors. A decision has been reached, although I must speak to the woman first.”  
Odin turned to you, now standing a few meters in front of you. You gripped Loki’s hand tighter, sure that his hand would hurt by the time this meeting is over.   
“Do you, or do you not, accept this man for everything that he is, was, and could be?”  
The question hit you forcefully, surprising you. What was this? Some kind of proposal? Where they going to throw you out when you told them that you liked – and maybe even loved – Loki?  
“Y-yes, I do,” you stuttered at first, but found your foothold and held on for dear life.   
“Do you wish to remain with him in this palace, and for better or for worse, no matter the lies he may tell?”  
“I do.” Your voice was stronger this time, and you drew yourself up a little, and slightly away from Loki.   
“And do you, (Y/n), wish to be with Loki until the end of your days, and to become his wife?”  
At this you froze, confusion striking through your face. This was some kind of proposal – a wedding proposal. You glanced at Loki, and saw his eager expression. He had asked the All-Father for your hand, since your father was dead. His sweetness is almost unsettling, you think, but brush it off.  
“Of course I do. I do not wish to be anywhere else but by his side.”   
The cheers of his brother alone were deafening, but you managed to smile when he hugged you, even though the air left your lungs.   
“A feast will be held in honour of your marriage, brother,” Thor yelled, releasing you to pull Loki into his ferocious hug. Through the midst of the commotion, you noticed another woman enter the room. A human from Midgard, you thought, leaning around Thor to look at her. She had soft brown hair and eyes to match, and you noticed at once that those eyes held nothing but the golden prince. As soon as he saw her, Thor rushed up to her and pulled her back to us. You could tell she was shy, but then, so were you sometimes.  
“I’m Jane Foster,” she said, introducing herself to you.   
“(Y/n),” you said.  
“Lady (Y/n), now,” Loki laughed, kissing your head. You blushed and turned back to Jane.  
“You’re from Midgard, yes?”  
“Yes, I was a scientist there. I studied physics,” Jane took you by the arm and drew you away from Loki, but he growled and Jane released you. “You’ll have to come for a walk with me sometime. I do enjoy the gardens in the afternoon, and I’m sure you would as well. I’ll see you around,” she called back the last few words, as Thor was dragging her out of the hall. Loki led you in the same direction, but you were stopped by Odin.  
“One more thing,” he said, sitting back on his throne. “Make sure that all of her belongings are moved to your chambers, Loki, if they haven’t already. And you need to decide something, between the two of you: the date for the wedding. Don’t wait too long, or the people will become suspicious of something. That is all, you are dismissed.”  
The feeling of utter joy you felt continued with you back to your rooms. And you could still feel that same happiness as Loki made love to you that night, slowly and lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks so much for all the kudos/comments! You guys are so awesome, you have no idea!


	11. In the Absence of Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has some time to think...and then helps Loki with a problem. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 11! Only two more! Yay! And neither will be as long as this one, I promise. And I like this one, it really clicked when I wrote it. (Not to be weird or anything.) Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> Again, if no one wants to read smut, this chapter has smut. So, yeah. You've been warned!

Finally, you thought.  
Your belongings had been moved from the adjoining room into Loki’s, and you had been told to sit on his bed and watch as he put all of your clothes away in the dresser. The clothes that you had been given were all very rich – great dresses and corsets, making you feel royal, which of course you were now. And you had to admit, the view when he bent down wasn’t bad, either.  
His motions gave you a warm feeling, like a sense of intense belonging. Smiling, you stood and padded over to him, bare feet cold against the stone floor. You wrapped your arms around him and pressed your face into his back, feeling him stiffen before quickly relaxing.  
“My lady, you must be tired from today…we have done of a lot to move you in here, and I fear that you won’t have the stamina to continue. Rest,” he spoke, turning in your arms to kiss the top of your head. You settled into his chest, nodding.  
The two of you stood that way for what seemed like an eternity, holding each other close – both for comfort and from happiness. You breathed in his scent, reveling in the pure masculinity mixing itself with the leather of his armor. It created a very pleasant and soothing aroma that washed over you, pulling you deeper into him. Some part of your mind still wondered, though, if this man truly was the God of Mischief.  
“(Y/n), I am needed in council with Odin. I’m sorry to be leaving you now, but I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours. You are welcome to the library, gardens, or even to stay here. The castle is yours to explore at your leisure.” Loki pressed a soft kiss to your lips, silencing your words. “I will always come back to you; no matter what.”  
You nodded into his chest, trying to bring him closer to you and keep him in your arms. He laughed softly, kissing your hair again. Slowly, he drew away from you, pressing kisses all over your face as he did.  
“I’ll see you here tonight, love. Then I shan’t leave your arms until morning.”  
And then he was gone, and you were left to figure out where and what you wanted to do. All of the options he gave you were good, but you decided to stay here and explore his room a little more. You wandered to the balcony first, taking deep breathes of the evening air. You had recently eaten dinner with Loki in your chambers, talking and laughing with him. The memory made you smile, as you leaned your forearms on the railing. Closing your eyes, you let the breeze caress your face and chase your dress around your legs.  
The peacefulness of the moment was astonishing – nothing moved in Asgard. The warriors and their families were all enjoying dinner and time together after a long day, if they weren’t eating and celebrating who-knows-what in the dining hall. Thanks to your earlier dinner, you didn’t have to undergo the warm and drunken atmosphere that accompanied dinner there.  
Opening your eyes, you let your gaze roam over the city below you. The shining golden spires shone deeply in the setting sun, warm and inviting. You briefly wondered if that was why the city was made of gold, but the view above the city caught your attention and took your breath away.  
The mountains in the distance were almost black, darkening to contrast the sun peeking out from above them. The sun was indescribably beautiful, bringing a slight burn to your eyes as you stared out at it. The colours that it threw out onto the water below the mountains were worth comparing to a kaleidoscope; they spun and gleamed brightly, mixing with the reflection of the sun shining through the Bifrost. It was the most beautiful sight you had beheld, but soon the brightness brought tears of pain to your eyes, and you had to turn away.  
Making your way to the dresser, you decided to see what clothes had been given to you. All of the dresses were mostly the same, and they all followed the same colours of black, green, and gold. It reminded you almost of the view from the balcony, smiling to yourself. After rummaging around in the other drawers for a while, you came across a collection of garments that were of unknown origin. Perhaps a gift from Loki, you thought.  
Pulling a green one out, you held it up to the light. Your body froze, but your mind was running at a million kilometers an hour.  
Lingerie!?! Your wide eyes swept over the insanely revealing garment, unable to convince yourself of why this was in your possession. You set it down on the bed, closing the drawer.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, you thought about it a little more, but couldn’t seem to draw any kind of conclusion. Then it hit you, the purpose for this garment. Loki did say he would be a little while, but not too long right? That gave you just enough time to rush to change into the flimsy cloth and fold your dress away, and wait for Loki’s return.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki entered the room, his shoulders tense and his mouth pressed into a hard line. He slammed the door, pressing his head against its closed surface. You cleared your throat.  
From your position on the bed, you could see his tense figure turn towards you with a questioning look that quickly turned dark and hungry. With long strides, he made his way to the edge of the bed, his eyes taking in every part of your body that wasn’t covered – which was a majority.  
You sat up on your knees, crawling over to him and resting your hands on his shoulders. “I thought you might want a distraction after that meeting, love…and I’m not all that tired either, to go to bed right away.” You pressed your lips to his neck as he let out a small groan, placing his hands on your scantily clad hips.  
“Do you plan on riding me, or would you like me to take you as I did last time?” He leaned his head back, his shoulders relaxing a little. You had begun to ravish his throat, drawing growls and groans from him whenever you bit down on the right spots. Too soon, you pulled away and held yourself completely away from his body. You noticed that he was wearing all of his armor today, though he did not need it. You started to pull at the straps of it, trying to undo them. He laughed softly and helped you remove them, showing you calmly how they came undone. As the final piece hit the floor, you pulled him roughly against you against, loving the feeling of your breasts pressing into his clothed chest. Your mouth attacked his, your tongue forcing its way into his mouth and mapping it the way your hands had done the other night. Warmth had already gathered between your legs, as you had begun without him earlier, making yourself ready for him; but now, the warmth became a hot, burning need. He met your forcefulness with vigor, and began to grind slowly against your stomach.  
Pulling back, you smiled slowly at him, making him faint nervousness. You took hold of his tunic and brought it over his head and down to the ground, before making quick work of his trousers. They too fell to the floor, and you were able to take his manhood into his hand, stroking it from base to tip and earning the softest moans from him. Soon, you increased your pace, bringing him as close to climax as you dared. Loki’s hand came to rest on your shoulders to steady him as his breathing increased, his moans becoming louder. You were pumping him at a vigorous pace then, your other hand going down to tease yourself, though your movements towards Loki were already making you drip down your thighs.  
Suddenly, you stopped, just before you felt he would let go. The pleading look in his eyes was almost enough to make you continue, but you remembered that you had other plans for him. Guiding him, you had him lay down on the bed beneath you, not unlike you had done before. He propped himself on the pillows, curious as to what you would do next.  
Kneeling between his legs, you noticed that his cock was still twitching from before, so you wasted no time in bringing your mouth down to kiss the head. The moan that came from his throat made you want to jump on him then, and ride him until your climax, but this was for him, not you. Slowly, you began licking for base to tip, drawing a line up the vein on the underside of his member with your tongue. A string of curses flew from his mouth at every motion, reassuring you that it was right.  
Bravely, you slid the head into your mouth, letting the liquid he had begun leaking drip onto your tongue. Loki groaned loudly at this new development, and you slowly took more of him in. When you had as much as you could, you began pumping him with your mouth as you had done earlier with your hand. You glanced up at him when you could, and you saw that he was no longer watching you: his head was thrown back in ecstasy and his mouth was slack. With renewed vigour, you returned to your work, going faster now, and feeling more of his juices leaking from the head of his member. As he moaned again, you couldn’t take it. You moved one hand down between your own legs to relieve some of your own pleasure, while the other pumped the part of him that wouldn’t fit into your mouth.  
You felt his body begin to tighten around you, his hands tangling in your hair. Loki had done well with not trusting up into you, but now he couldn’t take it. The thrusts were erratic and random, and you took it as a sign that he was close. Removing your hand from yourself, you braced yourself on his hips and took more of him in, going faster than before.  
“Yes…(Y/n), please…let me…let me come now….” Your name mixed with pleads was the only thing leaving his mouth. Soon, you felt his legs and balls tense, and he yelled your name loudly as he spilled himself down your throat.  
Moving away, you laid down beside Loki, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the expression of pure bliss on his beautiful face. You curled up beside him, glad that you could help him, but still not satisfied. It was as if Loki sensed it, and he was suddenly above you, parting your legs and plunging his fingers into your depths. You cried out, but the pain didn’t last long. He was thrusting two fingers into you, hard and fast.  
“I wanted to finish with you, love. And next time I will…but for now, you’re going to come for me,” he whispered into your ears, biting down on the lobe. You mewled against him, unable to stop the moans as he added a third finger and curled them upwards, biting down on the curve of your neck at the same time. Before long, you were coming, your back arching off the bed and his name leaving your lips. As you came down from your high, he kissed your face and neck softly, and you eventually regained the ability to kiss him back.  
“You are the only star in the heavens to me, (Y/n). You outshine every other, and never fail to surprise me,” Loki whispered as he collapsed beside you.  
“And you are the only one I shall ever shine for, my prince. Now rest,” you drew the blankets up around the two of you, curling into his side. “Tomorrow is another day, and Frigga wanted to see me about lessons.”  
Loki laughed softly, and you pressed your face into his chest. The scent of him before went very well with the new aroma on his skin, fresh from his recent orgasm. You sighed, content to remain in his arms for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to finish this one up in the next week or so, and then I'll be starting my next project - One-Shots!~ 
> 
> You guys are awesome, thanks so much for all the kudos!! It really means a lot!


	12. Is This Truly a Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor invite Loki and the reader on a walk. This is the conversation between the Reader and Jane. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Psst! If you guys want, comment and I'll write Thor and Loki's conversation during this time. Just saying.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Whew, second last chapter. I hope you guys are still into the story. Now, I realize I will be leaving you with an unanswered question or two, but I promise that in part two, everything will be sorted. For now, enjoy this chapter. The next, and final, will be up soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jane wanted us to go walking with her and Thor in the garden,” Loki laid his head on your stomach, your hand going to stroke his hair.  
“Then we shouldn’t keep them waiting, my love. We shouldn’t disappoint her – or Thor,” you said, yawning.  
The two of you were still lounging in bed, unwilling to get up and start the day. The All-Father had granted you a life together and Loki didn’t seem to care why. You on the other hand, couldn’t help but think about what convinced Odin to let a maid be with a Prince.  
“My love…?” Loki sat up, alarmed by your worried expression. It had alerted him, and you quickly turned away. He took your face in his hands and turned you back to look at him. The worry in his eyes almost broke your heart – Loki’s face was far too beautiful to be stricken with such concern.  
“I am fine, Loki…I’m only wondering how your father made his decision about us – I was only a maid.” Standing, you began searching for a dress. You found one that was a light (colour), and you slipped into it.  
“I do not believe you are fine, if that is what you are thinking about.” He walked around to face you. “Don’t worry, love. My father doesn’t matter anymore – we are together now. And nothing can break us apart.”  
You smiled at him, finishing tying your dress. He snapped his fingers and was then dressed in everything except his armor. Taking your hand and putting it on his arm, he led you out of the chambers and down to meet Jane and Thor in the gardens.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“(Y/n), there you are!” Jane ran over, giving you a hug in greeting. Thor placed a hand on your shoulder, smiling down at you. He then grabbed Loki and began walking ahead of Jane and you. She smiled and linked her arm around yours, leading you in the same direction at a slower pace.  
“So, not to be abrupt, but have you slept with him yet?” Jane leaned towards me, eager for the gossip. You laughed nervously.  
“Yeah, a couple of times…” Jane let go of your arm and fist-pumped the air, releasing a quiet ‘YES’.  
“Oh, I’m so happy for the two of you! Do you think you’ll get married?” She linked her arm back around yours, managing to keep you grounded and smiling.  
“Well,” you started, your gaze going to Loki and Thor. Thor was trying to hold his brother close to him, but Loki was having none of it. He kept trying to escape except that Thor was obviously stronger than Loki, and just kept laughing and hugging him closer. You grinned at the two of them, Jane mirroring your happy look. “I want to marry him, yes. But I have a feeling that I don’t mean that much to him.”  
Jane stopped you in your tracks, spinning you around.  
“Loki went to both Frigga and Odin to get them to let you stay with him. I overheard him fighting with Odin, and it wasn’t pretty. Loki fought very hard for you, and it worked. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were married within the year. And you know there are always children to think about…” Jane smirked, leaving you to glare in surprise at her back as she walked forward.  
“WHAT?” you screeched, drawing the attention of the two brothers ahead. Jane motioned for them to keep going, but you saw Loki hesitate, worried. After he turned away, she came back to me.  
“You haven’t realized that that is a distinct possibility? You could already be pregnant, you know.” She focused on the scared look on my face. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. Nothing is going to make that a bad thing. Loki wants to be with you, and if he hasn’t got you drinking any weird tea, then he isn’t avoiding children.”  
“He hasn’t given me weird tea, no. So he won’t be angry if I am?” Jane shook her head. “But what if I don’t want children? I’m not saying I’m against the idea, but what if it makes the All-Father kick me out of the castle? Or worse, kill me and the child?” You ran your hands through your (colour) hair, breathing slowly. Jane wrapped you in her arms and calmed you from your panic attack.  
“Odin won’t do that to you – Thor, Loki, and I won’t let him, okay? Whatever happens, you’re going to be alright. Trust me,” you stepped away, looking up at her. “I’m from Midgard, and I’m carrying Thor’s child right now.” Your jaw dropped, and your face lit up.  
“Oh, Jane, that’s wonderful! You and Thor must be so excited.” You hugged her, realizing that it might not be that bad after all. You were in love with Loki, no matter how much he was in love with you. And now, nothing could ever make you leave – especially the All-Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The FINAL CHAPTER IS - "The End...Or Perhaps the Beginning." Also, it will be a very short chapter, as I am leaving mysteries on purpose. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say that I have some one-shots that I've been working on, and I plan on having a work of those pretty soon, from all of my fandoms. And I can take requests for those as well, so just comment below with a prompt, character, and pairing. Or whichever. I'll comment back and let you know if I'll be able to pull it off.
> 
> Harry Potter, LotR, The Hobbit, Star Trek, Avengers, X-Men, Night at the Museum, Doctor Who, and Sherlock are my main fandoms.


	13. The End...Or Perhaps the Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Part One. The Reader gets reassured with Loki's promises....or are they lies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, for the last time! This is the final chapter, but there will be a second part, eventually. I'll update this last chapter when it happens, you'll see it in the notes at the bottom. I just wanted to tell you all how amazing you are, and thank you so much. Enjoy this final chapter!

When you had returned to the palace and spoken with Frigga about the lessons she wished you to take, Loki began leading you around randomly.   
Confused, you grabbed his arm, stopped him in the empty hallway.   
“What is wrong, my love?” He asked, so sweet and innocent. You watched his face for a moment, unsure of how to tell him. So you figured to just come out with it.   
“Do you want children?”  
The question hung in the air between you, a startling and shocking reality. Nervous as you looked, Loki was more so. He pulled away and began to fidget, pacing slowly in front of you. Crossing your arms, you waited impatiently for his answer. The silence hung painfully, and you were about to have a final outburst when he stopped in front of you and held you at arm’s length.   
“Listen to me, my love. It is inevitable – children, that is. And I hope that it happens sooner rather than later, alright? I want to be with you, forever, until death takes one of us. A child would make my life so much livelier, and it would bring you closer to me,” Loki spoke softly, reassuringly, and you could hear the love in his voice. Your fear was instantly taken down a notch, and you relaxed a little into his cold hands. Despite the warmth in his voice, his hands were still cool with annoyance.   
“I understand, Loki. But…I’m scared. What do you think your father would do, if he ever found out, what would he do to us, to me…” You said frantically, gripping his arms.  
“(Y/n), you do not realize what you mean to me! My father cannot touch you whilst you are with me,” He shook you a little harshly, but the words held promises. And that was all you needed, as you collapsed to the ground. Loki’s strong arms caught you before you fell, and together you knelt in each other’s arms. You wrapped your arms around his lithe, but muscled torso, burrowing into his warm cold.   
“I love you, my beautiful pet. And my love for you will never fade, as no one will ever bring you harm.”   
“I love you too, Loki, for all of our lives. I will forever be by your side.” Your words rang out in the air, as you stayed in his arms, hoping that forever would be long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic! I hope it has ended the way you all wanted it to. I'll update this when Part Two goes up, or tune into my other fics! 
> 
> Goodbye for now, dearest readers~!


End file.
